


The Flip Side

by rudimentaryflair



Series: AELDWS 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Don't copy to another site, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Princess!Arthur, king!cobb, knight!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentaryflair/pseuds/rudimentaryflair
Summary: Whatever Eames had been expecting in the tower on the edge of the kingdom, it hadn't been the young man calmly aiming a dagger at his face.
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 6 of the AELDWS 2020 Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Locked In  
> Genre: Once Upon A Time  
> Word Count: 200

Whatever Eames had been expecting in the tower on the edge of the kingdom, it hadn't been the young man calmly aiming a dagger at his face.

“Um,” Eames says, one leg dangling over the windowsill. “There seems to be a misunderstanding.”

“Really?” the man says. He has a nice voice, and a nicer face, but Eames is too distracted by his blade to appreciate it. “Because I thought I was being very clear when I told you to fuck off.”

“I'm a knight,” Eames says.

“Apologies,” the man says. “Sir Knight, would you  _ please _ kindly fuck off?”

“Um,” Eames says again. “Actually, I'm here to rescue you? We should probably leave before the dragon returns.”

“There’s no dragon,” the man snaps. “I made that up so Cobb would leave me alone. Though clearly, he's resorted to other methods.” The man gives Eames a once over, then asks, “Where do your loyalties lie?”

“With the highest bidder,” Eames says honestly. 

“And how much did Cobb offer for me?”

“One thousand coins.”

“Fantastic.” The man sheathes his dagger. “I’m Arthur, and I have four thousand coins with your name on them. How would you like to help me overthrow the king?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! Due to the chaos of preparing to go back to school this week, I completely forgot I was in AELDWS until literally 30 minutes before submissions were due. Turns out pure panic and adrenaline make for great writing motivations lol
> 
> Anyways, I'm rudimentaryflair on Tumblr.


End file.
